Byss
Byss was a planet in the Deep Core, near the center of the galaxy. It's features are described in depth at Byss on Wookieepedia. It has featured as a playable world since Universe V1.0. =History= Pre Jedi vs Sith Byss's canonical history can be found here on Wookieepedia JvS Universe V1.0 After Byss was destroyed by the Galaxy Gun in 11 ABY there was nothing remaining of the planet, except an asteroid field. The planet that was once the seat of the Galactic Empire remained in this state for over a hundred years before a planetary reconstruction initiative was put into place with Halocroft Industries. This initiative, code named Arc began in the year 157 ABY. The project spanned well over a hundred years before Byss' planet crust and gravity well were successfully created. The planet itself was hollow, honeycombed with tunnels and massive subterrainean chambers. Following the reconstruction of the planet itself, Byss was placed in a rapid terraforming cycle, returning life to the surface. Following the terraforming cycle, small colonies were established, studying and surveying the new planet's integrity. The Arc Project Origins: The Arc project was a joint venture initiative, that pooled some of the galaxies largest organizations, including but not limitied to Halocroft Industries, the CDDC, and Vertcom Industries. Pooling the resources of these three intergalactic organizations, as well as through numerous other organizations, the Arc Project was officially approved and commissioned in 157 ABY. Initial construction began with the towing of a superstation, known as Valhalla Space Station, which housed both staff and executives during the project. With an established base, ships began to build a second station which would house both the planetary 'core' as well as the massive gravity well generator, which remained inactive until the end of the project. The Construct Byss' construct is best described as a reinforced hollow orb; at the center of the orb was an artificial planetary core. This unique structure consisted of a unique massive powercore, which mimicks the functionality of a planetary core be cont. From this space station, they built the first internal layer of Byss, housing planetary mechanics and basic infrastructure. Over the process of a hundred years, new layers were forged, connected by subterrainean tunnels, and supported by massive pillars. These layers and the voids left between became utility areas that housed the planets climate control systems, shielding systems and gravity well regulation systems. JvS Universe (1.5) In the age of jedivsith, Byss had changed hands many times, initially belonging to the Jen'jidai order until the CDDC seized it. When the CDDC left the known galaxy, Byss fell into the hands of petty dictators until Empress Tanith gave it to Lord Nexus during a short return to the galaxy. Darth Nexus arrived there with the remnants of his army and navy from the Neo Infinite empire, forming The Dark Legions of Byss and establishing a great citadel near the dark lake of Illium. The Dark Legion, once settled, went out and established the city of Bastonica, as well as reclaimed the Imperial sector of the planet. Taking this technology, they built the head quarters for Halocroft Industries which used the old ship yards and factories of the imperial control sector. Darth Nexus ruled over the planet as a benevolent dictator, not accepting the title of president or king, only as imperator of the Dark legions. Byss became a nexus of activity in the deep core once more Category:Deep Core Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets